


Rebound

by megacookie2002



Series: Pride 2019 [19]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Friends With Benefits, M/M, No emotions, but not detailed, mention of sexual content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-16 03:21:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19309597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megacookie2002/pseuds/megacookie2002
Summary: Matt knows that Shiro should be happier than he is. Matt knows that Shiro is usually a cheerful person, and this is something he really wanted. After all, it was likely Shiro’s last mission.“Shiro, are you okay?”Shiro turns, and looks at Matt, his eyes empty.“Adam . . . he didn’t want to wait for me to get back.”Matt winces, and wishes he hadn’t said anything in the first place.“I’m . . . sorry,” Matt says pathetically.Shiro forces a smile onto his face, before turning back to focus on the mission.





	Rebound

**Author's Note:**

> June 19: Shatt

Matt knows that Shiro should be happier than he is. Matt knows that Shiro is usually a cheerful person, and this is something he really wanted. After all, it was likely Shiro’s _last_ mission.

     “Shiro, are you okay?”

     Shiro turns, and looks at Matt, his eyes empty.

     “Adam . . . he didn’t want to wait for me to get back.”

     Matt winces, and wishes he hadn’t said anything in the first place.

     “I’m . . . sorry,” Matt says pathetically.

     Shiro forces a smile onto his face, before turning back to focus on the mission.

 

A few weeks later, they had their first kiss. Matt had been getting ready for bed, when Shiro walked in. He looked at Matt for a moment before walking up to him and kissing him. It took Matt a moment before he kissed back as he was surprised. Nothing had led him to believe Shiro was interested in Matt in a romantic way.

     “Wait, Shiro -”

     Shiro pulls him back into a kiss.

     “Please, let’s not talk right now.”

     Matt just moans into the kiss as they fall onto the hard cot. Matt winces, but that doesn’t stop Shiro. Shiro just continues kissing him, holding Matt close.

     Honestly, it’s the best kiss Matt has ever had. Matt has had girlfriend's in the past, never boyfriends because he was too scared, and is _not_ innocent. Even though his kiss with Shiro is rough and hurried, it’s still good because of how _passionate_ it is.

     So, Matt falls into it. He lets Shiro kiss him, and doesn’t stop Shiro when it escalates into something _more._ At the end of it, Matt is panting, tired from his high, and smiles at Shiro. But . . . Shiro isn’t smiling back. Shiro’s . . . _crying._

     “Shiro?” Matt asked, immediately worried.

     Who wouldn’t be worried when the person you _just had sex with_ starts crying immediately after. Shiro doesn’t look at Matt, and sniffles quietly. Matt sighs.

     “Look, I’m sorry I’m not . . . _him._ I know I’m just your rebound. So . . . let’s just be friends with benefits, yeah? But not if it hurts you. If you ever feel uncomfortable or want to stop, no matter what, we will. Okay?”

     Shiro turns and looks at Matt. He forces a smile through his shining tears.

     “Okay.”

**Author's Note:**

> It's a late boy, but that's fine. It's basically expected of me now. I got a good idea for the next one bois. Hopefully it's good because honestly I've been thinking about Villain!Deku stuff and thinking about writing a story for that but who the eff knows, ya know. Thanks for reading this trash, doh!
> 
> Join me on [tumblr](https://ao3megacookie2002.tumblr.com)
> 
> I also accept prompts if you want me to write a story for you! If you want me to gift the work to you, just let me know your AO3 username and I will!


End file.
